MISREADING
by Eilegna
Summary: Tomoyo's Dilemma: A trouble with a customer who's always too drunk to pay, and a growing attraction to the guy who always pay for that's customer's bills. ET Oneshot


**MISREADING**

* * *

Tomoyo's Dilemma: A trouble with a customer who's always too drunk to pay, and a growing attraction to the guy who always pay for that customer's bills. ET Oneshot

* * *

This idea popped in my mind after hearing (because I'm not really watching) a comedy skit where they were in a bar and the guy offered to pay for everyone's drink. Yep, just out of nowhere.

This is my first oneshot that I've written. I have other oneshots ideas that aren't written yet. *Sigh*

And another reason to sigh

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Characters in this fic. *bow*

* * *

**It's Just a Crush**

"He still insists that I should quit this job." Sakura sighed as she tied her apron on her waist. "He said that whatever I need he could support me, but I wouldn't want that, I want to do this on my own. I don't want to finish college because of debt."

"He just want you to be at ease, having part time job can be tedious to us college students, beside I hardly doubt it'll be a debt since you two seemed to be—no—are clearly heading for marriage." I said looking at the mirror and tying my hair in a ponytail.

"M-marriage," she stammered. "Well, he hasn't propose yet, but I don't know if…well I think I'm not yet ready. I'm still too young…"

"And perfectly legal," I chuckled. "And you love him."

"I do." She said with conviction, smiling. "I really do."

I smiled at her as I tie my own apron on my waist. Looking again at the mirror, I straightened my bartender's uniform, which consists of black slacks, white, long-sleeved polo shirt, black vest and a maroon bowtie.

"But I still wanted to do this on my own; _with my own hands, _I told him it's a good addition to my resume—having work experience and such. And it'll be only for a year now, since we're nearly graduates."

"He's just being protective, you know." I told her, as I turned my back on the mirror and leaned on the wooden table attached below it. "This is a bar after all; working with people who intend to get drunk has it disadvantages."

"But this is a respected bar," she insisted. "With decent staff and salary to support my college fees, and almost all of our friends work here, besides, our boss is kind…and—"

"We tend to go home very late and tired and stressed from several homework and projects and—"

"Really, Tomoyo, siding with Syaoran?"

"Well you know he's just concerned and can be over protective. He just doesn't want to see her girlfriend getting all stressed and worked out." I smiled serenely looking back at her. "Just learn to appreciate how much he loves you."

Sakura blushed. "Yeah well…"

"Oh, it's so romantic!" I gushed as I look at nothingness, touching my cheek, aware that my eyes are sparkling. "He can be so stoic in a lot of things but when it comes to you, he lets his guard down. And your love story is so romantic, a cold man, heir to the Li Corporation, fell in love with a simple woman from a lower status. And it doesn't happen that fast; there are a lot of denials and refusals before finally admitting his undying love for you." I sighed.

"Don't be dramatic, Tomoyo." Sakura told me, rolling her eyes.

"But it's true!" I said with passion, glaring at her. "I really adore the way he looks at you and blushes in the tiniest things you do and…" I sighed again. "It's what every woman wants."

"Well you have a lot of suitors, haven't you really found the one yet?"

I looked at her wistfully, cocking my head to the side.

Sakura smirked at me. "Or maybe you did. With our frequent customer, Mr. Hiiragizawa."

"Sakura!" I scold her. "I-it's nothing… I-it's just well…"

"Oh come on, Tomoyo, It's obvious you have a crush on him, he's handsome and successful, too. He just graduated college and is already co-managing their family business…besides…"

"He's already in love with someone else."

Sakura sighed. "Well, we're not really sure about that, are we?"

"What else could be the explanation?" I said, challenging her to come up with something.

She stared at me and sighed.

"It's just a crush."

"Come on, Tomoyo."

"Really, Sakura! It's nothing more than that!" I said strongly with frustration, wanting her to believe me.

"Geez, relax, Tomoyo! I was just telling you to come now, it's time for our shift already."

I blinked at her. "Oh," And I slowly followed her out of the locker room.

She paused at the door and grinned at me. "You don't have to be defensive, you know."

I huffed with indignation.

* * *

**The Troublesome Situation**

It was the usual night at the Twin Bells Bar. Customers are gradually coming in to unwind and drink. I wiped the counter at the bar as Sakura, brought some ingredients for mixing cocktails.

"Same section?" she asked.

"Yep, Table 20-30 for me."

"All right. Oh and by the way, since Naoko is doing half shift today—she has long tests tomorrow— Ms. Maki said you'll be bartender tonight during the other half of your shift."

"Okay."

"She's also gonna be a little late. Oh, gotta go." She said and immediately went to the customer who raised his hand for an order in her table section.

I continued wiping the counter top. We always have rotation during shifts. We also share our jobs—doesn't mean you're assigned at the bar today you can't help the others in being servers and bussers. We do this to be able to experience every work. We also practice sectioning tables. It's where we'll divide the tables evenly among us, and we only attend table assigned to our section, it makes work easier. Mine's always table 20-30.

I finished wiping the counter. Since Naoko is only available for half of her shift, it looks like we'll be much busier tonight. I sighed.

I looked up as another customer entered, and immediately frowned. _Her again._

She's a frequent customer here, but she almost always neglects to pay her bills due to drunkenness. Even the 'pay first' tactic won't work with her. She will just snap at you and insists on paying later. If you tried to reason with her, she will flare at you telling you about manners and how she can put the business in jeopardy with her connections just for being rude to her. Well she is really wealthy and an heiress of a well known company for furniture. And as the saying goes… _customer is always right._

_Not!_

I still remember when she first came here. She stayed until 2:00am already consumed her fourteenth drink and was no where near sanity. When I approached her for her bills she refused to pay. Insisting that she already paid earlier and that all transaction had been done smoothly. _What the heck was she talking about?_ Then she went on ranting about more business and threatens to use her connections to endanger the bar. Mr. Suzuki, our assistant branch manager came rushing forward to apologize, since Ms. Maki, our manager, was out that night. Then after that he scolded me for being rude and spent thirty minutes telling me who she was, a frequent customer of high status.

When I told her she didn't pay for her drinks, he cocked her head at me, and went on telling that I'm not doing my job properly and to learn the art of persuasion, then told me to make an account for her to be sent in her company.

_Really, that is so unfair. _He even reprimanded me near the bar, partly hidden and within customers' earshot. It was so embarrassing that I wanted to cry.

And it went on for three more days.

I rolled my eyes as Kaho Mizuki went to her usual spot, _and it's in my section._ I resisted the urge to groan as I approach her to take her order, hoping that this time she'll pay and don't bring me into trouble, again.

"So did Ms. Mizuki pay today?" Rika asked me as we tidy up the bar. It's already 3:45 am when the last customer was finally persuaded to go home, dizzy from the drinks he consumed.

"The usual," I said, annoyed.

"Really? She didn't pay again?"

"Yeah," I sighed, and pushed my sweaty bangs out of my face.

"So what happened, did he…?"

"Yeah, Mr. Hiiragizawa paid for her bills again." I told her bitterly. "It's just so unfair, she always does that, can't she be a little bit responsible for her actions? I mean she's from one of the respected families here in Japan, but can't manage to pay her own bills for all the alcohol she consumes, I mean _really, _she shouldn't be making herself drunk in the first place!"

Rika grimaced. "Well, her boyfriend always pays for her anyways, and it saves you from trouble."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Lucky me," I said sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous," Rika teased. "I mean he was at the bar the whole time, away from her, you got all his attention."

I frowned at her. "It's not that we talk much you know, just order and serve."

"But I always wonder why they are always away from each other…" Rika wondered aloud. "Is it because they have a quarrel, that's why they never shared a table?"

"That's been happening for two months now; can you imagine a lover's quarrel that long?"

Rika shrugged. "Could be, maybe. But isn't it romantic the way he comes here just to watch her even from afar and making sure she's taken care off?" she said hands clasped together. "Even if they don't share the same table he makes sure that her bills are paid. He must really care for her."

"Yeah well, it must be a wonderful feeling, being taken care of." I sighed longingly.

Rika looked at me speculatively. "You should get a boyfriend already, Tomoyo. So you would know the feeling of being protected and loved."

"It's not something that I should just do with the first guy I see just to experience it." I told her, crossing my arms. "I just haven't found anyone yet."

"But you have a lot of suitors…"

"No one yet."

"You're so picky."

"Nope, it's just that I don't feel special in any of them."

And we both sighed.

I finished replenishing the bar and went back to the storeroom to get more stocks. I was really lucky that Mr. Hiiragizawa was always there to rescue Ms. Mizuki in her bills. He suddenly appeared after the third day of my dilemma, and when Mr. Suzuki was scolding me again for letting that b—Ms. Mizuki —go without paying. I was red with irritation and embarrassment from the few customers who were within earshot. Tears were threatening to fall when he suddenly interrupted him and ask for Ms. Mizuki's bill. Both of us stared at him, who was smiling politely at that time.

"I'll pay for her bills." He offered. "You don't have to scold her."

Mr. Suzuki immediately ordered me to give him his bill slip.

"Is this all?" he asked eyeing the check. "From what I gathered, there is more."

Mr. Suzuki again made me get the former bills, hastily that he almost shoved me out of the door leading to back office. When I came back, he was thanking him profusely, bowing, and offered a free drink courtesy of the house. Of course I have to do it.

He left and I was left alone, mixing the cocktail. Couldn't believe my luck and still embarrassed from what happened earlier. _And he had to witness that_? I felt self consciousness and insecurity; he's so handsome and formal while I looked shaken and haggard. I knew, I looked in the mirror at the back office. When I gave him the drink, I stammered out a thank you and bowed.

"Don't worry." He said beaming and sipped the drink. "Wow, this is really good." He complimented me and I blushed.

When he left he even gave me a generous amount of tip.

I could swear he is an angel sent to save me. What with that angelic smile, any girl would swoon over him.

How very wrong I was.

For the next two months that situation continued to happen. He was always there, always sitting at the bar, always leaving after Ms. Mizuki and paying for her bills. That was not a normal thing to do, Heck no! So when we talked about it. We assumed that the two knew each other and that probably they have a relationship.

But we can't come up with an explanation for the distance, though. Ms. Mizuki will always sit at table 26 in the corner and he never joined her.

Chiharu came up with a theory that Mr. Hiiragizawa probably fancies Ms. Mizuki but doesn't have the courage to introduce himself, that's why he kept his distance. That was ruled out, since there was a time where Ms. Mizuki looked at him and he greeted her politely. And they talked for about twenty minutes, about business, might I add, before she went to her usual spot. I can't help but listen. I blushed at the thought.

_Well, I was curious!_

So that proved that they knew each other.

Naoko said it's probably because they should not be seen together so they only keep their distance.

_Duh!_

It was Rika who came up with the lover's quarrel theory.

_But for two months, now?_

I came up that Ms. Mizuki have a drinking problem, and maybe he was her secretary and was there to make sure that her bills get paid.

That was a lame theory. Because we found out later that Mr. Hiiragizawa was a co-owner of a huge company. He was handsome and a gentleman and rich. What could a girl ask for?

I sighed. _Well, a girl can dream._

Then Sakura twisted Chiharu's theory with her own version that maybe Mr. Hiiragizawa is in love with her but was too afraid to admit it.

That is the most likely theory, to my dismay.

Sakura shook me out of my reverie. I finished re-stocking the bar and went to change.

"Rika," Sakura called. "I saw Terada outside, he's waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah. I told him not to bother to fetch me." She said, rolling her eyes. But I can see that she couldn't keep her glee.

"Syaoran's outside, too." Sakura turned to me, smiling. "You can ride with us, Tomoyo."

"Wouldn't I be a bother?"

"Of course, not!" She scoffed. "It's not the first time you'll hitch with us. Beside he offered it, too. It'll be safer for you to ride with us."

I sighed again. I always do that a lot. "Okay, thanks." I smiled gratefully.

I will see again how they exchange seemingly normal gestures but are actually sweet. Don't get me wrong. I like seeing those, it's so romantic. And I am happy for them. If they will only let me to record every moment but they will strongly argue. I missed doing that. Every since college become hectic I have no time to replenish my tape supply and the free time I usually do filming was replaced with fussing over homeworks and projects and work.

When we came outside, we saw Syaoran and Terada engage in a light conversation. Rika rushed to Terada and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips. Then they both put on their helmets and rode his bike. With a final wave to us, they sped on.

Syaoran approached Sakura, wrapped an arm on her waist, the other in his pocket. He brought her closer and gave her a kiss… on her forehead. I sighed in disappointment but smiled. They were the most subtle couple I have ever seen to my dismay, but it was all so sweet at the same time.

I wondered again how it feels to have someone you love wrapped his arms around you and kiss you.

I sighed. Again.

This is one of those times that I wished for someone special to treat me like their boyfriends do.

* * *

**Rumors, Speculations and Observations**

Naoko rushed to us right away as soon as she arrived, bubbling with excitement with what she was about to say. She hurriedly went to her locker to change, bumping Chiharu in the process. Chiharu was with us today, being it a Friday night meaning more customers. She requested a day off yesterday because she had exams.

"Guess what I've heard?" Naoko piped up excitedly.

"Another ghost story?" Sakura mumbled grudgingly.

"No! It was about Ms. Mizuki!" she barked.

She immediately got our attention.

"I heard this from my block mate who heard it from another classmate, who heard it from another classmate who has a dad who was working in the Mizuki Company."

She paused as we try to dissect on what she just told us. _From her classmate's, classmate's what?_

"Got it?" she asked impatiently.

"Sort off…"

"Doesn't matter, anyways…" she breathed. "It seemed that Ms. Mizuki's family has this arrangement with another rich family for an engagement between her and that family's eldest son."

"Could that be the Hiiragizawa's?" asked Chiharu excitedly. She's sort of a fan of the two.

We all looked at her then back at Naoko for confirmation. She grinned and just looked at us gleefully her hands on a table, peering at us; she was obviously aiming for suspense.

"Spill it!" I ordered.

"No, it's not Mr. Hiiragizawa," she said smirking.

We all gawped at her.

"WHAT?"

"But, but, but—"

"What THE—! Then they are not…It makes SENSE if they ARE! What with him trying to observe his future wife at a distance…This is getting more FRUSTRATING! " Chiharu shouted, a hand grabbing her hair in frustration.

"Relax!" she laughed at Chiharu's outbursts. "I know that part is mystifying, but what I told you is true."

"So who is she engaged to?!" I asked impatiently as I looked at the clock. We have another fifteen minutes before our shift.

She looked at the clock too and decided to waste no further time.

"Well it was the Yamada family, and looks like Ms. Mizuki doesn't want the engagement. Turns out, she's in love with someone else."

I could have sworn our thoughts were the same that you could almost see thought bubbles on our heads merging into one.

"So… Ms. Mizuki is in love with Mr. Hiiragizawa… and can't accept the engagement. So she came here to forget her problems." Rika said slowly, voicing out our thoughts.

"And Mr. Hiiragizawa comes here every night because he wanted to see her." Sakura added.

"But they cannot be seen together because of the engagement, which would ruin her reputation." Chiharu said, rubbing her chin.

"That's sad." said Rika, resting her face in her hand. "They wanted to see each other but cannot be together."

"Ah, forbidden love."

They all sighed miserably. I frowned.

"Imagine he comes here so he could look out for her, it's somehow like protecting her isn't it?" asked Sakura.

"And even if Ms. Mizuki was not here, he would still come, probably hoping to glimpse her." Sighed Rika, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Mr. Hiiragizawa does glance at her a lot, doesn't he?" Chiharu added.

Another round of sighs.

I groaned inwardly. They all stared at me, that's when I realize that I did it out loud.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. They can't be together and probably he'll fall for you." Said Naoko seriously.

"Yeah, she's right he always sits at the bar right, let's make you bartender for the whole night so you can charm him and….fix his broken heart." Chiharu said the last four word in a sing song voice.

"Shut up all of you!" I groaned this time out loud. "It's just a crush."

"So she says."

And they all chuckled while I growled.

Apparently I was originally assigned at the bar. No need for exchange.

I wiped the table with passion. Irritated passion, that is. Even though half of my mind is aware that it was already sparkling clean, my hand continued to polish it nonetheless.

Of course, that makes sense, the distance to each other, the furtive glances. I sighed. Why do I feel so aggravated? It's just a crush isn't it? Maybe infatuation? Desire? Fascination? What are the differences anyways? With these thoughts my hand put more force in rubbing one spot of the counter.

"I'm sure I'll be able to use that as a mirror when you're done." said a voice.

My head shoot up and instantly flushed.

There he was, sitting just a little on my left, beaming. His head was tilted to the side as she watches me. Amusement is evident in his eyes.

"M-Mr. Hiiragizawa," I stammered. "I-I didn't notice you arrived." Well that was embarrassing.

"Obviously," he said as he rested his chin on his right palm. "You seemed to be preoccupied making the counter shine."

"Uh…uhm…"

He chuckled. _Damn, that so…adorable._

"Uhm," I tried again. "the usual, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes, please." He grinned as he watched me eagerly turning away and mixing his drink. When I turned back, he was still staring at me and I swear I could've melted just by his gaze.

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

I was taken aback at the sudden first name basis. Then I mentally slapped myself, I always forgot that we use our first name in the bar as printed on our name tags attached to our chest. But of course, I always forgot that. It's just because of the thrill I get when he mentioned my name, like it was being caressed tenderly. It's like he owns it, own…me. It felt so right with his voice. I sighed.

That was just so stupid, fantasizing. Not to mention embarrassing even to myself. I silently bid a thousand thanks to God who made our thoughts private.

He went on working in his tablet, and from where I was standing, it looks like business. He looks cute with her eyebrows furrowed like that. He pushed his glasses to keep them from sliding on his nose, as he studied the figures. Working even after work hours, he is so…dedicated. I caught myself again and gave my head a little shake and sighed. I've been doing a lot of sighing these days.

The door of the bar opened and in came—I almost cursed—Ms. Kaho Mizuki herself. But she wasn't her grouchy, gloomy self today. In fact her eyes are all lit up, looking around eagerly. Then her eyes turned toward the bar, she smiled dazzlingly and hurried forward. I was about to greet her when she suddenly hugged—_hugged?_—Mr. Hiiragizawa from behind.

"Eriol! Eriol! I have good news—no—the greatest news!"

My eyes, I swore, popped out of my sockets. I noticed Sakura's who nudged Rika and pointed. In another corner Chiharu's mouth was hanging open while Naoko's eyes where wide.

I look back—almost unwillingly, but at the same time eagerly— at the scene.

Mr. Hiiragizawa was taken aback at her sudden actions and whirled around to face her. She was so excited, that she was actually hyperventilating. Her hands where resting on his shoulders. He looked at her half curious, half amused.

"What news?" he asked.

"Well I—oh my God, Eriol! You wouldn't believe it—it's so wonderful—this is so…amazing! Terrific! Fantastic! Absolutely marvelous…"

"Calm down! Breathe, and tell me." He chuckled holding both of her hands. I felt a slight jolt in my chest. I think a monster just woke up in my stomach.

"Dad!" she gasped. "Dad already approved. He approved!" she said bouncing slightly.

"Oh my! I'm so happy for you." And he stood up and hugged her.

I closed my eyes. I think I just saw…red? I poured a whiskey on a rock glass and stared at it.

"Come on," she heard her say. "I'll borrow you for tonight. You have to treat me! Let's celebrate!"

"You don't know how much I treated you for a couple of months, now, Kaho!"

I heard her groan. "Hmph, I knew it was you, though I could swear I paid. Or was I too drunk?"

I rolled my eyes, still staring at the glass. I added ice.

"You cause a lot of trouble here," he scolded her lightly.

"I know, I know. I'll apologize! And I'll pay you! But not tonight. We have to celebrate, come on!"

"Alright, alright just a moment!" He said gleefully, obviously happy.

"Here's my payment."

I looked up. _Oh, he was talking to me._ I looked down and saw his hand pushed the bills towards me.

"Keep the change." He winked. "Have a nice night!"

Then she dragged him out, while he laughed. What a happy pair.

_Oh joy!_

I looked down at the bills frowning. He must have been so happy to leave me a huge amount of tip.

I picked up the glass and downed it.

* * *

**Misreading**

Today's Saturday. Another busy night. Great. I could use a little distraction. Hell, a lot of distractions!

I put on my uniform. Then while tying the apron on my waist, I looked at our schedule pasted on the wall. I was still assigned to the bar. Somehow, I don't feel too thrilled by that.

_Not that he'll be there, anyway. After that __**good**__ (roll eyes) news? No need to hide now, right?_

I walked to the mirror, sat down and started tying my hair into a ponytail. Sakura entered the room.

"Hey Tomoyo!"

"Sakura." I greeted.

"We look grumpy today, are we?"

"Stress." I replied.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked at me with her head to the side. "From?"

"School of course." I told her.

She looked at me speculatively. Chiharu and Rika entered.

"Whoa, Sakura! You're early today!"

She laughed. "Syaoran drove me here. We got off from school early, the proff's out. And he doesn't have soccer practice."

"Oh right," said Chiharu. "That's why Takashi was early in fetching me."

Rika looked at me as I looked at them from the mirror.

"You look down, Tomoyo."

"Stress."

"From?"

"School."

Sakura snorted. "That's exactly our exchange seconds ago."

Chiharu walked towards me and sat beside me. "I don't think that's school stress," she said as she rested her chin on her fingers twined together. I already knew what she's getting at. "It's Love stress."

I smacked her at the side of the head.

"OW!"

The other two laughed.

"Hey guys!" it was Naoko. "Guess what?"

"Hmm, let me think. The engagement broke?" Chiharu said.

"Yes, so what Tomoyo heard last night was confirmed. Ms. Mizuki's engagement was cancelled. Turns out the Yamada heir also had someone whom he loved. The two families eventually agreed to broke the engagement and let the two be happy on their decisions."

"Wow," said Rika dreamily. "The two got together in the end, how romantic."

"That surely is a good ending." Said Sakura, nodding.

"Not for our Tomoyo, dear." Chiharu remarked patting my shoulder but suddenly ran way before I could hit her. I'm being violent a lot lately.

"Come on," I huffed. "Enough with the teasing already. I'm not in the mood."

"That you are."

"Did you see her drank three shots of whiskey last night?" asked Naoko in a stage whisper.

"That bad?" asked Rika wide eyed.

I groaned. "I'll get over it! It's just a crush, okay? I'm sure you felt like this once in a while."

I looked at Sakura pointedly. She sighed then shrugged. "No whiskey."

And off we went to our duties.

Three days have past, no sign of them. Well that's a relief. No Eriol Hiiragizawa, no Kaho Mizuki. Well they no longer have any problems to down with alcohol, right. They are probably hanging out somewhere more romantic.

_Good! At least they have decency not to show their amorous affections in front of me!_

I slapped my forehead! In my head I'm acting like a cheated girlfriend. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Well at least I'm spared to see that…_but I miss his charming smile, his serious look when working on his tablet…those eyes that holds such mystery that seems to pull you in…his dazzling smile._

Damn! I'm getting better at fantasizing it's like I can see him in front of me. I sighed. Then he chuckled. Oh yeah, I forgot about that, how cute he is when he laughs…

Wait…

He chuckled?

My brows furrowed in confusion as I continue to stare at my fantasy. He laughed again.

"Like what you see?"

My jaw dropped and blood pooled at my cheeks. _Crap! He's really here!_

"I often see you lost in your thoughts…" he mused, amused (**A/N:** =love that!) "I wonder what occupies your mind a lot."

"Uhm, uhm… M-mr. Hiiragizawa, I didn't notice… I'm so s-sorry." I bowed slightly to hide my blushing cheeks. _That is so embarrassing._

"Do you think about me?" he tilted his head, his smile never leaving his face.

"W-what? N-no! I'm just…preoccupied…you know with school works and projects, we really have a lot of workload this sem, we have two term papers and an impact analysis… and it's really taking a toll on us, what with our part time jobs and—" I stopped and slapped my forehead again. I'm babbling now, _great_.

I heard him chuckle again. "You're cute."

I snapped my head and look at him wide eyed, aware that my mouth is hanging open. I felt another darker shade of red painted my cheeks.

"Uh…thanks, I guess."

No response. Just staring.

"Uh, oh right. The usual, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"Hmm?" He propped his elbows on the counter and rested his chin on his twined fingers. "Surprise me."

I looked at him, confused.

"Do you have a signature drink?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then one of that, please."

"R-right away."

Gratefully, I turned my back and started gathering the ingredients. I thought about my signature drinks and thought that I'll do the tropical paradise. It's refreshing, perfect for the hot weather. And it makes you feel like you're on the beach because of its coconut flavor. I hope he'll like it.

When I finished mixing, I poured it in a beer flute glass and garnished it with a chunk of coconut and an umbrella; I added cherry and a bendy straw. There. Done. It looked like Tequila sunrise but with a different taste. I stared at the pink color and sweat dropped. It looked like a lady's drink. Damn it. I consider replacing it but it's already made. Hmmm…well, he said surprise…

I looked at him. He was still staring at me. _What, No tablet?_

I handed him the drink. He looked at it and smirked. "Cute." He mumbled.

I bit my lip as he tried it. He took a sip and stared at it. He set down the glass and closed his eyes.

_He doesn't like it_. I despaired. I'll just offer him another one then and pay for that one.

"That's really refreshing." He suddenly said.

I looked at him again and saw that he really mean it, I exhaled in relief.

He grinned at my reaction. "You thought I didn't like it? Well it's perfect. Especially for the hot weather and the coconut flavor just brought you feelings of being in a beach, very relaxing."

"Exactly." I grinned. "I'm very glad you like it, sir."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

I stared at him stunned. _Did I said something wrong?_

He smiled. "Calling me sir and Mr. Hiiragizawa reminds me of being in the office, working. I'm here to unwind." He tapped his drink.

"Oh, then what should I call you?"

"Call me Eriol."

I gaped. "Oh, okay Mr. Eriol."

He laughed. "Drop the mister."

"O-okay." _Oh my gosh. First name basis!_

Sakura suddenly approached me and gave me a list of orders, her eyes twinkling. And I reluctantly turned away from him. While preparing the drinks my thought stayed with him. I can see he's not working on his tablet right now, so he's really probably here to just relax. But something's missing.

_Oh right! Where's Mizuki?_

I roamed my eyes around the bar when I saw her missing from her usual spot. I finished the orders and rang the bell, holding my right hand up in the air with two fingers signaling for Sakura.

Sakura fetched her orders winking at me, and I couldn't help but grin.

Then I searched the entire bar, and still no trace of her.

"She's not here." I mumbled.

"Who?" he asked mildly curious, just looking up from his Iphone.

"Oh, uhm, no one."

"You're waiting for someone?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I told him, laughing nervously.

He just continued to stare while I blushed. Then he smiled as he turned back to his cell phone. He was leaning on the counter with one arm, and his right was attending to his phone. His drink was halfway finished.

Then he abandoned his phone, looking amused. He looked back at me, and grinned.

_Caught staring again._ I flushed.

I look around and no one was still approaching me for an order. Well it's a Wednesday night. Not a lot of customers today. I felt uneasy, so I tried to strike a conversion.

"Uhm, why are you alone?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, if you came here to unwind, why did you come alone?"

He pondered on the question. "Let's just say I felt more relax this way, just sitting here on my usual spot."

I raised my eyebrows. "Okaay. But wouldn't it be better if you have someone to talk to?"

"I'm talking to you." He pointed out.

"Right." I giggled. My eyes darted to table 26. It was occupied but not by her. Curiosity filled me. _Why isn't she here? _

_You're usually here when she's here._

"Huh?"

I looked at his confused face. _Crap! Did I say it out loud? I said it out loud! _I'm usually very controlled with my thoughts and emotions.

_But why do I keep messing up in front of him?_

"N-nothing really."

"Are you talking about Kaho?"

I hesitated. "Uhm, yeah."

"Well she doesn't have a reason to frequent here now." He said looking at her usual spot. "It's a relief. I'm really worried that she might become an alcohol addict, with two months drinking? I'm really glad she finally found a reason to stop."

I nodded, noting that his are eyes twinkling.

"Kaho's had difficult problems this past year. She's struggled with the pressure of their business that she will soon co-manage with. Then she found out she was arranged to be engaged with a business friend of theirs."

This news is not new to me. Naoko really is reliable.

"But she doesn't love him." He looked back at me. "She's very much in love with someone else and she fought for it."

I noticed some admiration in his eyes.

"But her parents strongly disagreed." He grimaced.

I sighed. "Typical for rich families."

"Yes, just like in the movies, isn't it?"

We both chuckled.

"That's the reason why she drowns herself in alcohol almost every night. And when I discovered her here, I learned that she's causing much trouble here, especially to you."

I snorted. "Scared me out of my wits. Thought I would be fired."

"I sincerely apologized for the dilemmas she caused you." He said earnestly that my breath got caught in my throat.

"Well, you kinda took care of that."

He smiled. "Glad I helped."

"T-thank you very much."

"You're very much welcome." He grinned.

I sighed inwardly, more like swooning. _How can he affect me so strongly that I just want to melt right here, right now?_

"So you must have been really happy." I told him halfheartedly. "Considered, that her parents finally agreed to broke the engagement."

He frowned slightly. "How did you know that?"

"W-well, y-you said that uhm…she no longer have a reason to visit here."

"Oh, right."

I sighed inwardly in relief . It'll be embarrassing if he know that we were gossiping about them behind their backs.

"But…how did you guess that the engagement was broken by her parents?"

"Uhm, I-I kinda heard your conversation three days ago, when she told you the news that her parents finally approved." I breathed. "So I assume that uhm, they broke off the engagement with the Yamada family."

He stared at me now, frowning.

"From what I learned the engagement was not yet announced publicly and only a few business colleagues and close friends knew about it. So tell me, how did you know it was the Yamada family?"

I stood rigid with my mouth hanging open. _Busted!_

"Uhm, uh…" I stammered. "T-there are r-rumors."

"Really?"

"Y-yes."

"Where did you hear them?"

"Uhm, h-here and there."

He gazed at me then suddenly smiled. "It's okay you can tell me."

I hesitated. "It doesn't matter."

He sighed.

"What matters now is that both of you are now happy."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, since she was free now from the engagement, you can now see her freely and don't need to hide."

He gaped at me.

"Is…that so?" He finally replied.

"Yeah it's now a happy ending from all the three of you. We also heard that the Yamada heir's also in love with someone else."

He only stared with an unfathomable expression.

"It's been two months that we observed you like that, always apart from each other, unable to be seen together." I continued as I brought out a rag and wiped the counter.

"So it seems like you were observing us, and discussed it among yourselves."

I paused. _Busted again!_

"N-no! I-its—"

He sighed, a bit frustrated. Then he finished the drink and ordered for another one.

Damn, he looked pissed. I cringed as I mix his drink again. When I was about to serve him the drink he was staring at the table 26 again, contemplating.

"Thanks," he murmured and took a sip.

"I-I apologize, Mr. Hiiragizawa, I know it's impolite to gossip about you."

He frowned at me. "You called me with my last name again."

"U-uh…sorry,"

He waited.

"E-Eriol." I added.

He smiled. "No worries, its human nature to gossip."

I stared at him with uncertainty.

"Really," he convinced. "So, I'm curious. What have you been talking about…" he asked using the straw to mix the drink. "…with us?"

I hesitate again.

"You can tell me." He coaxed. "You won't get into trouble, promise."

I bit my lower lip.

"Please?"

_Damn, how can I resist him?_

"W-well we have observed the two of you for the past months, since you two are a frequent visitors here." I began not meeting his eyes.

"And?" he prompted.

"And we saw how you conveniently are always there for her to take care of her bills and watched over her even though you're tables apart and you always leaving after her." I sighed looking down at the counter staring at the marble._ "We_ think it's you're way of protecting her." I emphasized the "we" part sarcastically because I only believe that halfheartedly.

"It goes on for two months and we assumed that you two knew each other and that somehow the reason for the distance is because of something we guessed… like feelings that you're unable to convey or a quarrel…something like that."

His mouth formed an amused smile and I blushed. "Unable to convey…hmm…"

"Well, those are possible reasons for why you're always away from her." I argued.

"Please continue." He just said.

"W-well it's just recently that Na- I mean one of us found from her classmate's classmate's ….classmate's"

"Classmate's classmate's—what?"

"Classmate's classmate's classmate, who had a dad whose working in the Mizuki's company…I think."

"The classmate's classmate of another classmate's dad?"

"I'm not really sure, it doesn't matter." I huffed and he laughed merrily.

It was infectious so I joined him. "Well we heard about the engagement and concluded that the distance was due to the fact that you can't be seen together because it might ruin her reputation, being engage and all while seeing another man, you know."

"I see,"

"And then, few days ago she came here all happy and bouncy telling you that her Dad already approved of your relationship." I grimaced. "And the next day, we heard that the engagement is broken, proving what I heard and saw that night."

He was still staring.

"That's all." I told him. "Really!" I added when I saw him unconvinced.

He turned halfway on his seat and turned to look at Sakura and the others huddling in the corner, talking and shooting furtive glances right at us. I scowled, that's slacking off, but then it's not a busy hour.

"It's amusing how people are able to piece things together simply by observation. You and you're friends are very creative." He said with a smile. "I'm impressed."

"So we are really correct?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes," he turned back to me. "and no."

"What?!" I gasped. "In what part?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"But of course, All that we assumed to be perfectly supported by the facts, in what part did we go wrong?"

"I'll tell you," he said. "Since Kaho told me to just get on with it." He chuckled tapping his phone.

I waited. And he finally sighed and looked at me.

"First of all, all of you are correct that I knew Kaho, way back since the business industry here is not really big, her family is a close friend of ours." He began.

Still I waited patiently.

"You are also correct about her engagement problems was the reason for her visits here. But not all the time that I'm here means she's here."

I thought about it, as I leaned on the table with both elbows, arm crossed.

He's right; there are times when he's here while Ms. Mizuki is absent. "Well we thought that's because you're chancing it to see her."

He shook his head and stared at me as if transmitting something I can't understand.

He sighed.

"You are correct that I'm sort of looking out for her because drinking too much is not really good. I'm worried that she might get into trouble in that drunken state." He continued. "But you're wrong to assume that the distance was because we can't be seen together. I just know that she wanted to be alone at that time so that she could think of her next move to convince her father about the engagement."

I pondered about this new piece of information. It doesn't make sense.

"Moreover, I'm not in love with her. And I'm not the man she's in love with."

I gawked at him. "B-But, but the two months you were here, watching over her and the fact that you pay for her bills so she won't get into unwanted predicaments…"

"Her predicaments aren't really my reasons for paying her bills, Tomoyo."

"Then…why?"

"Because," He leaned forward so that the distance between us decreased.

"I don't want _you _to get into trouble."

* * *

And all things clicked into place. Hahaha

**A/N:** How sly, Eriol, how very sly. You caused poor Tomoyo with conflicting emotions and misunderstandings *Shakes head.*

Took you two months, eh? You don't seem too confident, EH?

Oh well, the cat's out of the bag now.

I made this a first person POV and I saw that while writing I slipped from time to time into third person POV. Guess I'm much used to the Third POV. I really don't know if I gave justice to FP POV or if I've done it right. What do you think?

Hope you like it. If you do or you have questions, Please tell me! =D

March 5, 2013; 12:55am

Revised May 11, 2013


End file.
